Missingno's Wrath: A Hoenn Adventure
by darkhuntingtiger
Summary: Missingno's arrival may be the end of the world. But Team Rocket is intent on capturing him for themselves and impressing their boss. This is my first one on here so please review.
1. Part 1 Medicinal Meltdown

Missingno's Wrath: A Hoenn Adventure  
  
Part 1: Medicinal Meltdown  
  
This is my first time posting one of these on here, so please review, especially if it isn't very good. :(  
  
Ash, May, Max, and Brock are continuing their journey through the Hoenn Region. Ash already having gotten a badge from the Rustboro Gym, is now on his way to the next city to earn his second badge. However, little do they know what is going to happen to them, next in their journey.  
  
May: Oh, its been a terrible day so far.  
  
Max: Yeah, for once I agree. We overslept and got on the road late, then we got attacked by a group of Zubat.  
  
Brock: Don't worry I got some food in my back, I'll cook something up and then everything will be okay.  
  
Brock opens his bag up only to find that there is nothing in there. He lets out a yell.  
  
May: What's wrong, Brock?  
  
Max: I bet I know. We're out of food.  
  
May is almost to the point of tears.  
  
May: You're right. This is the worst day ever.  
  
Max: (sighs) Does anybody at least know where Ash is?  
  
Brock: He probably went into the woods for some extra training. He is an experienced trainer, I'm sure nothing major has happened to him.  
  
A strange, but beautiful woman walks up on them.  
  
Woman: I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you.  
  
Brock: (kneels down and kisses her hand) Oh surely everything will be fine, now that we have a maiden of your great beauty here! Miss.?  
  
Woman: I'm Karolei, and I am also the Mayor's daughter in this city you just entered. It is called Karolei City. My father named me after it. However, that is not the point. You must find your friend and leave immediately.  
  
Max: Oh yeah? And why is that?  
  
Karolei: Because, there have been many strange disappearances here. This is the time of year when our annual carnival takes place. However, things are getting very bad inside the city. People are disappearing. The sky gets darker and darker every day. I fear that the world may be coming to an end, because many of these occurrences are beginning to take place world-wide.  
  
May: That sounds pretty bad. I guess we better get out of here, after all.  
  
Brock: No way. We can't possibly leave a lady as wonderful as Karolei to fend for herself. We have to stay.  
  
May: Fine, whatever, but can we at least find Ash? And maybe, get something to eat? Im about to starve!  
  
Ash runs out of the woods next to the road.  
  
Ash: Hey, guys! Pikachu and I were doing some extra training. Let's eat.  
  
May: We can't. Brock lost all of our food.  
  
Brock: I didn't lose it! Somebody ate it, I could see the crumbs in my bag!  
  
Max: It wasn't me!  
  
May: Well, if somebody ate it, I bet I know who it was. Ash!  
  
Ash: Hey, don't blame me!  
  
Karolei: Please all of you. Do not argue. The events that have been occurring are stressful enough without that. If you will not heed my warning and leave, then you can eat at the Pokemon Center for free inside the city. I believe all the waiters and cooks ran away, however Nurse Joy is still here, and from what I hear, our Joy in particular is an excellent cook.  
  
Brock: Wow, A Nurse Joy too! And a cooking one! We really gotta stay now!  
  
They all start to walk into the city. But from inside a bush, somebody is watching with binoculars.  
  
Jesse: Hmmm, looks like the twerp patrol is for once having a worse day than we are!  
  
James: For once, we are all smiles, and no frowns!  
  
Meowth: Yep, everything is great today!  
  
Jesse: Hey, I bet that on a day like this, we could even capture Pikachu with all the good luck were having!  
  
James: Great idea. Let's go have some Pika-fun with Pikachu!  
  
Meowth: That pun was terrible! Our sense of humor must be off.Maybe this is the beginning of our bad luck.  
  
James: Meowth! Don't say that, the last thing I need is more butt pain after landing from another blast off!  
  
Jesse: Be quiet while I think of a plan, or I'll give you butt pain!  
  
Meowth: (mutters) She's as nice as ever.  
  
Wobbufett: (pops out of ball) Wobbu! Wobbufett!  
  
Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Karolei entered Karolei City. It was obvious the city was on its last leg. Many buildings looked as if they had been through massive fires. The sky had turned dark even though it was still early in the afternoon. Also, the air was very difficult to breathe.  
  
Karolei: The only buildings still open, are my father's office, the local Poke-mart, the Pokemon Center, and Officer Jenny is working excessive stressful amounts keeping the fire station and the police station open. Very few people have not evacuated the city yet. And you are the only tourists here right now.  
  
Brock: There's the Pokemon Center! Let's go!  
  
They walked inside. Nurse Joy was leaned over on the counter, crying desperately.  
  
Brock: Nurse Joy? Please allow me to comfort you during these hard times.  
  
Nurse Joy: Thank you, but I will be fine. It's just that Chansey, my favorite Pokemon disappeared a few days ago. Things haven't been the same since.  
  
She begins to sob again.  
  
Ash: Nurse Joy, could you help us out? We and our Pokemon are hungry, and they could probably use a quick checkup too.  
  
Brock: Ash, how can you ask that? Can't you see what she is going through?  
  
Nurse Joy: Yes, actually I will do that for you. I need something to take my mind off of Chansey, and I enjoy cooking and taking care of Pokemon. I'll help you out.  
  
A little while later, Nurse Joy brought out some food for them on four plates.  
  
Nurse Joy: Here you go! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Ash, May, and Max immediately began to stuff their faces, however Brock asked Nurse Joy a question.  
  
Brock: Nurse Joy, do you have any idea what could be causing all of the trouble around here? Too much pollution or is it something else?  
  
Nurse Joy: Nobody is entirely sure. Some say it is pollution as you suggested, since there are many factories here. Some say that the disappearances must be because of the end of the world, and that the process is beginning here in our city. However, I know that it cannot be either of these.  
  
May: So you know something about all of this, Nurse Joy?  
  
Nurse Joy: My mother was a member of the Joy family, she was a Nurse just like all the others, however they say that I do not completely look like a Joy. My eyes are different they say.  
  
Brock: You're right! You're the most beautiful Joy yet, especially your eyes!  
  
Nurse Joy: Thank you. That is because my father was not a Joy. He was with my mother as a doctor at a Pokemon Center for a while, but then he left her. They say I do favor him a bit in a few small ways. Anyway, my mother taught me a story that she said my father learned while taking care of Pokemon overseas. The legend speaks of the most powerful Pokemon ever, and what it will do to this world.  
  
Ash: The most powerful Pokemon ever?  
  
Nurse Joy: Yes. It was known as Missingno. It is a Pokemon of unstoppable power. They say that it has very low defense and if you could get a couple of attacks in, it is beatable. But its high attack power, and speed, make it nearly unstoppable. It can use every type of move there is. It can wipe the floor with any Pokemon there is, even the legendary Mew, and it can even create its own Pokemon.  
  
Max: It can create Pokemon?  
  
Nurse Joy: That is what the legend says. The people of that ancient city built a tower to the sky, hoping to see the legendary Articuno and receive its blessings. They worshipped that Pokemon. However, Missingno. was angered. It sent a group of its own Golbat to destroy the city. And it stole Pokemon and people and took their energy to make itself even more powerful. Soon, that city faded from existence entirely.  
  
Brock: Whoa. So you think that may be what is happening here?  
  
Suddenly the doors to the Pokemon Center opened. A man and woman in nurse uniforms with red and blue hair (who were really Jesse and James in disquise) entered the Center along with another man in a blue jacket (who was Meowth and Wobbufett on top of each other.)  
  
Jesse: Hello there. I am Jessiphena, and these are my partners, Jimmy, and Meow, uh, Mike! We heard about your recent stress and troubles, Nurse Joy, and we were sent by the National Commission of Pokemon Medicine to come help you out in running this Pokemon Center!  
  
Nurse Joy: Oh, thank you very much! That is so kind of you and the NCPM to help us in this time of need. I will go call and thank them now.  
  
James: No!  
  
Everybody looks at him.  
  
Jesse: What Jimmy here means is that uh, our boss said not to thank him, because he wanted to help you out and did not want any thanks for it.  
  
Wobbufett: Wobbufett!  
  
Ash: Did you hear something?  
  
Jesse: No! That was nothing! Why don't we get to work? Let's go! Nurse Joy, I will do a checkup on all of their Pokemon, and you can all go have some dessert! Just leave your Pokeballs here!  
  
May: Sounds good to me. Here's Torchic.  
  
Brock: Yeah, and here's Forretress.  
  
Ash: And here are Tailow and Treecko. Pikachu doesn't like Pokeballs so I guess you can just take him without one.  
  
Pikachu: Pika! CHU!!!  
  
Ash: Okay, if you don't want to go, I guess you don't have to, Pikachu. Let's go have some dessert.  
  
They all walked to another room in the Pokemon Center.  
  
Jesse: No! Darnit, that stupid Pikachu is gone!  
  
James: But Jess, with all of these other Pokemon, I'm sure the boss will be happy.  
  
Meowth: That's right! And they are all conviently already captured in Pokeballs for us! Let's just load them on up and go!  
  
James: Righto! (He drops a Pokeball) Hey!  
  
Tailow comes out and puts up a fight instead of simply returning to its ball.  
  
James: Tailow! Return!  
  
Jesse: I'll take care of this! Go, Seviper! Use your Poison Tail attack now!  
  
Seviper knocks down Tailow with the Poison Tail attack.  
  
James: Great job, Jess, now-  
  
Ash: What are you doing to my Tailow?  
  
May: We heard the noises from in here! Why did you attack one of our Pokemon with a Seviper, if you're nurses?  
  
Brock: Because they not nurses! They're crooks!  
  
Jesse: That's right, and you better get ready for trouble!  
  
James: Don't forget to make it double!  
  
Jesse: To protect the world from devastation!  
  
James: To unite all people within our nation!  
  
Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Jesse: Jesse!  
  
James: James!  
  
Jesse: Team Rocket blast off at a speed even faster than light!  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare for the ultimate fight!  
  
Meowth: Meowth, that's right!  
  
Wobbufett: WOBBU! FETT!  
  
Ash: So it's Team Rocket. I should've known!  
  
Nurse Joy: Who's Team Rocket?  
  
Jesse: Who's Team Rocket?! How can you ask that, you stupid nurse?!  
  
James: Team Rocket is the ultimate crime agency. Our team has commited some of the worst crimes involving Pokemon ever!  
  
Jesse: That's right, and we are setting up a new Hoenn branch!  
  
Brock: I don't think so! You guys have followed us for three years without ever doing anything right, so I don't think your luck is going to start now.  
  
Jesse: That's where your'e wrong! It's already up! Go Seviper and prove it to them!  
  
Next: Another Team Rocket battle, and a glimpse at that city in the past. 


	2. Part 2 A Vision Without Beauty

Chapter 2: A Vision Without Beauty  
  
Review this part too. And enjoy.  
  
In case you didn't remember, Team Rocket posed as nurses in an attempt to steal Pikachu. When this did not work, a battle was about to ensue.  
  
Jesse: Go Seviper, and show them our good luck!  
  
Ash: Ready for the rematch, Tailow? Good, then I choose you!  
  
Jesse: Show that stupid bird your Poison Tail Attack!  
  
Ash: Tailow, dodge it and use your Gust!  
  
Tailow dodges the Poison Tail, and starts to use gust on Seviper. Seviper is blown into a wall, and is knocked out.  
  
Jesse: Grrr. Seviper Return!  
  
Seviper is returned to its Pokeball.  
  
Jesse: Where's Arbok when you need it? James, get over here and help!  
  
James: Sorry, Jesse, but I don't want to get another hug from Cacnea.  
  
Jesse: Fine then its your turn, Meowth!  
  
Meowth: Don't look at me, you have another Pokemon, don't you?  
  
Jesse: I am not battling with Wobbufett! That stupid blob won't be any help!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, let's finish this! Use Thunder!  
  
Pikachu uses Thunder on Team Rocket. A huge explosion occurs and they are hurled through the roof into the sky.  
  
James: Not again! Here comes the butt pain!  
  
Meowth: Well, try landing on your face instead.  
  
James: Do I really want a broken nose, Meowth?  
  
Wobbufett: WOBBUFETT!  
  
Jesse: Oh well, it looks like.  
  
All Three: We're blasting off again!  
  
The three off them are hurled far away and disappear with the twinkle of a distant star in the sky.  
  
May: We took care of them, no problem.  
  
Max: Correction. Ash took care of them.  
  
Brock: Hey, I'm too tired for an argument, its been a long day. How about you, Nurse Joy? Nurse Joy, are you okay?  
  
He looked at her and saw that her eyes had gone strangely blank. She was actually glowing with some kind of red energy.  
  
Brock: Nurse Joy, are you--? Ahh!  
  
He had begun to touch her but as soon as he did, he disappeared.  
  
Ash: Uh, oh, Brock! We have to help him!  
  
Ash touched her too, and disappeared.  
  
May: Well, I wonder what happened to them.  
  
Max: Were about to find out! Let's go, May!  
  
May: I was afraid you were going to say that.  
  
They both touched her and disappeared as well.  
  
When, the four of them awakened, they were not in the Karolei City Pokemon Center. They had no idea where they were.  
  
Ash: Whoa, where are we?  
  
Nurse Joy: You are in the Ancient City known as Doranas. I am not sure why, but we have all been brought here, to see its ancient story.  
  
Brock: So we're in the past?  
  
Nurse Joy: I don't think so. I think we can simply see it, as if we were really there.  
  
May: Hey, somebody's coming!  
  
Two people walk out from behind a tower that appears to be under construction. One, dressed in much finer fabric seems to look frustrated with the other.  
  
Rich Man: So, your team has failed yet again, Isan?  
  
Isan: Yes, Master. The tower has reached too high, and my building team can no longer get to the top to make the final part of the tower without being unable to breathe and falling off.  
  
Isan's Master: So, then, how are we supposed to finish our mighty temple to Articuno? If we don't this heat wave will continue, and the mighty bird of cold can never use her powers to repair it! Find a way to finish it, Isan or you shall be punished.  
  
Isan: You have my word, that it shall be done.  
  
The two of them walked back off.  
  
Nurse Joy: So, the legend is true. These ancient people did try to build a tower to Articuno.  
  
Brock: And if the rest is true, Missingno is going to come out of jealousy and destroy it. But the question is, why are we all seeing this?  
  
Next: Missingno's Ancient Wrath, and the ancient equivalent of Team Rocket. 


End file.
